DARK ANGEL PART 2
by Seraphimon67
Summary: Just a little language. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! WOHOO! R&R!!!!


"Ah! Izzy, you are here yet again, ah, how do you humans say it, "long time no see?"" Gennai laughed as Izzy blinked at the puzzling dilemma that had just occurred.  
"Hello Gennai, why did you bring me here? Hey, what are all of you doing here!?" Izzy said. He obviously didn't enjoy being taken away from his room while he was doing an intensive search of the digi-world.  
Yolei still couldn't take the pictures of TK and Kari out of her mind, "Uh, well, we need you to give us info on Darkomnimon!".  
"Well Yolei, I'm not sure that I can help you that much. But maybe my digimon analyzer will help us," Izzy precariously opened his laptop and typed at lightning speed. Soon, he displayed the screen to the 12 year olds.  
Cody let out a small sigh, "That's him alright".   
The familiar Scubamon like face stared at the children, as if it was about to jump out of the screen and attack them.   
"How do we beat him? I mean, he's so strong!" Ken winced as he remembered what the Mirraromon had done to him.  
Izzy glanced at screen and shook his head in a disapproving way, "He's surpassed the mega level. The chances that we beat him are very slim".  
"We'll do it. We have four megas! Metalgarurumon, Wargreymon, Seraphimon and Magnadramon. It's no problem, right Izzy?" TK hesitantly said.  
Kari nervously looked outside the small aquarium, "Yeah, we have lots of powerful digimon!".  
"Well, maybe, but I'm not sure. Malomyotismon was a small fry compared to this guy! We'll just have to wait and find out," Izzy whispered.  
Davis uneasily twitched in his sitting position, "He'll always end up finding us! I say we go out in the open and blow his head off!," Davis actually thought for a moment, "Wait, how about tomorrow! That's great! Glad I thought of it".   
Everyone laughed and got up.  
"Davis actually thought about something! Well, Gennai, how about getting us back to the real world," Ken laughed.  
Snap and fall. There they were the school lab. Rubbing there sore bottoms from the rough fall to the ground.  
TK dusted him self off and gave the smile of his that made his fan girl club just melt, "We have to show Gennai how to drive a car!".   
"Ooh! TK!," said a voice from the door. It was Jun. A groan came from everyone, even the digimon.  
"What is it?" TK said a little impatiently.  
Jun put one hand on her hip and adjusted her big burgundy hair, "Where's Matt? Yama's concert was cancelled. Why? I have to know where he is to tell him I love him and that my heart would be broken if he chose another girl. I walked all the way to your little school to find out so you'd better tell me. Matt's so cute and I have to tell him about our date on Saturday and how I just love being his girlfriend. I have to know if he loves me so, tell me where in god's name he is!".  
"Woah Jun, don't you ever breath! Good lord! Well, I have no idea where Yamato is, but I can give you his cell phone number. I'll dial it for you and, you can talk to him okay?" TK gave a naughty smile as Jun handed him her cell phone.  
He quickly dialed the number and laughed as he Matt answered the phone, "Hello?".  
"Hi Matt? It's TK!," he giggled again and so did the others behind him except for Jun with a "what the hell is going on" expression on her face.  
A sigh was heard on the other end of the phone, "Hi! This isn't your cell phone number. Who's is it? And make whatever your going to tell me quick cause I'm at band rehearsal.  
TK tried to sound natural, "Uh, yeah, this is your friends cell phone. She wants to talk to you. Okay?". TK handed the phone back to Jun who immediately wrote down the number TK had dialed on her hand.  
Matt had a sick feeling in his stomach, "TK! No please don't be-".  
"Hiiiiiii Matt!" Jun's high pitched voice sent Matt a feeling like his head was going to explode.  
"Uh. JUN? No ugh, I gotta go, band rehearsal! Okay?" his voice became all squeaky and high pitched.   
Jun put her hand back on her hip, "Yamato Ishida! I just wanted to tell you I love you and our date is Saturday. I have you cell phone number so I can call you whenever I want okay?".  
Matt dropped his guitar. The strings bounced and made a shrieky high pitched sound, it kind of reminded him of Jun's voice, "Well, you see, Jun, I kind of have a date with Sora on Saturday, so I can't and….I gotta go!",  
The phone went dead as Jun gave out an exasperated groan, "Sora. I'm going to his rehearsal hall and I'll tell him not to see this "Sora" character! Hmph".  
Jun marched out haughtily and slammed the door behind her.  
The room exploded with laughter as everyone began giggling at TK's trick.  
"You know TK, he'll get back at you! And you know it!" Kari gave a smile.  
"Yeah, but that's half the fun," TK said.  
  
TK frowned as he got an e-mail message from Matt at recess.  
From: Yamato_Ishida4005@digimon.com  
To: Takeru_Angel@digimon.com  
TK, that trick you pulled was very clever. Now Jun keeps on calling me once an hour to make sure I'm not with Sora! So, I gave you're email to a few girls at your school. Have fun with them!  
Sincerely,  
Matt  
  
He's the one who did it. Stupid Matt. TK had been bombarded with about 50 emails so far since 9:00 am. It was from his "fan club". Numerous emails were like TKs_babe@email.com and Mrs_Takaishi@email.com.  
From: 4ever_tks@email.com  
To: Takeru_Angel@digimon.com  
Hi TK! Your brother gave me your email and I thought, well, you would've told me, I mean, me being your girlfriend and all. But then, hey, it must be new, and you just forgot to tell me! Oh yeah! Our date on Sunday, I have to postpone it because, well, I'm modeling for this really popular magazine. Hahaha, just makes you like me more doesn't it! Well, I love ya forever Takeru.  
Xoxoxo  
Laura   
  
The others were all like that, presuming to be TK's girlfriend, loving TK, anything. He blocked all of them and was about to block another when he saw it was from Kari_Kamiya_angel_alwayz@digimon.com.  
TK quickly deleted the fanmail and went to Kari's.  
From: Kari_Kamiya_angel_alwayz@digimon.com  
To: Takeru_Angel@digimon.com  
Yo Takeru! I hate to say I told you so but…I told ya so! I told ya Matt would get you back. Shouldn't have done that. LOL. Well, thanks again for helping me with the darkness epidemic thingy, ya know. You're a great friend! Tai said that he helped Matt with the email thingy, so, whatdya say we go kill both of em after school, let's say my place- at uh…, 4ish! LOL. Tai invited Matt over, so your free to come as well.  
Love,  
Kari   
P.S.- Thanks again, I can't tell you how grateful I am.   
  
A smile crossed TK's lips. Kari's was the only worthwhile email he had gotten.   
The next thing he knew, TK was on the ground dazed, a soccer ball beside him and Davis looming above him.  
"Davis you doofus! Here TK lemme help you up," said Laura.   
TK frowned and declined her help, "Damn Davis, why'd you do that, I'm fine Laura! What the hell are you doing stalking me?".  
Laura giggled, "No, did you get my email?".  
"Get away from me! Davis I have to talk to you" TK shouted at the startled girl.  
"Wha? I thought that you're mad at me TP!" Davis said, surprised and wide eyed.  
TK just walked off towards a small patch of trees, "Stupid Davis, stupid Laura, stupid Fan club….argh!" TK muttered as he walked and tripped over a rock.  
Finally, the secluded area offered some refuge from the ravenous girls.   
"Time to email Kari back" TK thought as he flipped his pocket book open. He quickly put his headphones from his discman on his head and listened to some CD he stole from Matt's room. He had no idea what th hell it was, some hard rock thingy. He lightly tapped his foot to the beat as he typed the message.  
To: Kari_Kamiya_angel_alwayz@digimon.com  
From: Takeru_Angel@digimon.com  
Hi Kari. Got your email. Never say I told you so again! Cause it seems your always right. ::sighs:: Stupid Fan club! Kari, well, like I said, don't be "grateful"! I should be thankful that I have a friend like youJ Man Kari, I can't wait until schools done to kill Matt. It's a date! 4ish right? Email me back if you're okay with it.  
Love,  
  
"Love? Uh, okay, she said love so I'll say love. It's just right. Right?" TK shook his head, why was he talking to himself.  
  
Love,  
Takeru  
  
The message was sent and he leaned against the tree until his phones came off, "Huh? Laura…I told you! I-" TK turned around to see those big brown hazel eyes that he just loved.   
Kari laughed as TK stopped his discman, "4ish is okay. Wanna walk home with me then?".  
"Yeah 4ish!" TK just put his discman on the grass, "Must kill Matt. I hope that isn't inappropriate. I mean, to kill people in your house".  
Kari put her hands on her hips, "Naw, I do it Tai all the time. I mean, all the time!".  
Their little chat was interrupted by the recess bell, "Well, bye Kari. I have history, BLAH!".  
"Yeah, I have drama, well, meet me after school…right here. Why not?" Kari giggled, "No Davis".  
  
TK glanced at his watch as he listened to the weird CD again. 3:15! She was 5 minutes late. Kari's never late.   
"Hi TK, you really should stop listening to that CD player and socialize!" Kari's familiar harmonic voice came from the trees.   
TK placed his headphones around his neck and put his hand out, "Shall we go?""Of course kind sir," Kari smiled as she hooked elbows with him but broke out in a fit of giggles, "Sorry! Let's go".  
  
As they got to the Kamiya residence, TK prepared to verbally shoot off Matt.  
Kari fiddled with the key and dropped it before she could open the door, "Shit. Sorry TK, will you help me look for it?".  
TK got onto his knees and quickly found the key and handed it to Kari, just touching her skin made TK feel funny.   
"Here ya go," TK stuttered a little but nevertheless, gave the key.  
Kari opened the door and smiled, "What would I do without you?"  
2 voices came from Tai's room, "Yes! In your face Taichi Kamiya! Ha ha ha ha!". It was unmistakably Matt's voice.  
"Shut up!" Tai laughed.  
TK followed the voices and saw Matt staring at a TV screen holding a game controller.  
"Matt! You have no idea how many emails I had to block! I only screwed you up with one girl while you screwed me up with like ten thousand! I'm going to get you, you blonde…" TK didn't know what to say, "Jun magnet!".  
He lunged for his brother who had a cracker in his mouth. Staring blankly at the other boy, Matt didn't know what happened until he and TK were playfully fighting each other on the floor.  
Kari was at the door. She shook her head disapprovingly while Tai was just laughing hysterically at Matt, who was getting beaten up by a child who was 3 years younger than him.  
Finally, their play scuffle broke out and Kari walked to the kitchen, "How about some cookies! Everyone can help me make em' okay?".  
Tai ran into the kitchen after her and immediately yelped at the sound of "cookies".  
A muffled word escaped his mouth like "Yesom!".  
  
"Ooh! I almost forgot Kari, Davis called saying something like, "why the hell did she ditch us?" before I hung up on him," Tai said with a mouthful of cookie crumbs in his mouth.   
TK opened the front door and stepped out, it was time for him to go home, "Kari! We did ditch them! We were supposed to go to the computer lab remember! Uh oh, Davis is gonna be so pissed….oh well. Tomorrow's another day?" TK said as the warm sunlight hit his face.   
They had been at the Kamiya residence for about 1 and a half hours now, and Kari was about to say goodbye to him and Matt.  
"Well, tomorrow we'd better remember! Or Davis will have our heads on a platter," Kari joked.   
She quickly said goodbye to the two blonde boys and went into her room, studying time yet again.  
  
TK frowned again as the familiar "beep" of his pocket book went off.  
"Another mail? Who haven't I blocked out of my life?" TK thought as he studied the address.  
From: l5m@a555asfffaa%&0@@!!!kajLm  
To: Takeru_Angel@digimon.com  
Ah, child of hope, finally I have contacted you. It seems my long, well thought out plans against the child of light were foiled by you! Why? I cannot understand the power you used to let her escape from the darkness. She is very dear to you, is she not? Then, I will not harm her, if you succumb to my great power and give yourself in to me. "Kari" will not be hurt, as long as you do not go against the things I shall make you do, I must destroy you, and your little pig! Meet me at the giga house on Wednesday. It is a familiar place for you to meet your demise!   
  
TK's wide blue eyes flickered at the email. Darkomnimon.   
"He wouldn't hurt Kari, he wouldn't dare hurt Kari! I won't let him! My demise? Is he saying I'm going to die. Why Kari? Why me? Why not Davis or Yolei, I'm not saying I want them to get hurt but, I just want to know why us? I'm going to the giga house. I won't let Kari suffer. Wednesday? Am I going to die in two days? Why the hell am I talking to myself. Fuck! I'm becoming delirious! Get a grip TK, think about it tomorrow, you need your sleep. Ugh! I'm a blonde haired buffoon, I can't let Kari get hurt, okay?" TK muttered to himself. He adjusted his blue PJ's and went to sleep, nightmares floating in his head.   
  
TK looked at Kari's angelic face. She turned towards him and just smiled, "We're not late but Davis is!".  
"Hmm," TK nodded his head, he was feeling like he was going to throw up ever since yesterday night.  
"What's wrong Takeru? You don't seem like yourself today!" Kari said. A genuinely concerned expression was upon her face. TK couldn't help but feel a little bit better.  
TK put his hands up, "Nothing. Nothing at all. I just feel a little… feverish right now".  
"Hmm! I'll be the judge of that," Kari walked up to TK and fearlessly put her hand on his forehead, "Your kind of burning up. I hope you okay, well are you?".  
"Uh, yeah," TK softly spoke.  
Kari walked out of the room, "I'll go get a wet cloth for you from the nurse, okay?".  
Before TK could protest, Kari was down the hall.  
She walked by a few of her friends and said hi. She reached the nurses office, quickly got the cloth and started to make her way back to the computer lab when she saw a small group of her friends huddled in a little circle.  
"Yo! What so…interesting?" Kari asked one of her friends, Jen.  
Jen giggled, she was holding a pocket book, "We found TK's pocket book outside the boys changeroom after cheerleading practice. And we're checking it out! He only has one mail, wanna read it Kari? I mean, we have to find out about him, not all of us can be as close to him as you".  
"Hey, you shouldn't be doing that! It's TK's! Give to me, and I'll give it to him," Kari scolded with a frown at her remark.  
Jen returned the frown, "Kari! Let us read this email, and that's it! Maybe it says who he likes. It could be any of us! He's only the hottest guy in school! Okay uh… Ah, child of hope, finally I have contacted you. It seems my long, well thought out plans against the child of light were foiled by you! Why? I cannot understand the power you used to let her escape from the darkness. She is very dear to you, is she not? Then, I will not harm her, if you succumb to my great power and give yourself in to me. "Kari" will not be hurt, as long as you do not go against the things I shall make you do, I must destroy you, and your little pig! Meet me at the giga house on Wednesday. It is a familiar place for you to meet your demise! What the hell was what? Ugh…child of what? Here, take it Kari, I guess we'll never find out".   
As the crowd dispersed, Kari was so startled. She knew very well what that email was hinting at. TK had read it, but he hadn't told her! Kari ran back to the lab as fast as she could, "TK! You stupid prick! I won't let you," she was desperately talking to herself.  
As she returned to the lab, TK was sitting on a chair, leaning on the desk, playing with a penny.  
"Kari! Ah, thank you for the cloth," he put it on his head and sighed.  
"Why didn't you tell me TK?" Kari whispered after she handed the cloth over.  
TK was surprised. He knew what she was talking about. TK felt his pockets, and it wasn't there, "Give it to me Kari. I….I didn't wanna hurt you okay!".  
"I won't let you TK! I can't let you! Don't you know that…friends care for each other, and I'm your friend. Especially friends who care for each other the way I feel for you! Takeru, if you do, I'd…I'd just die," Kari stammered as her eyes narrowed at TK.  
TK snatched the pocket book from Kari's hand, "Kari! He'll hurt you if I don't. Okay?" TK whispered thinking of what she just said, "I did it cause I care for you too".  
Kari silently stared at the floor and ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, "No. Stop. I'd rather die than see you get hurt TK…you're my angel".  
"What? Kari….I…" TK felt her sweet breath against his neck.  
As she withdrew, Kari put up her hand and displayed the familiar green digivice TK usually had at his waist, "I won't let you".  
  
ANOTHER ABRUPT ENDING…. SORRY BUT THE WHOLE SAGA IS ALMOST DONE! YAY! R&R! :)   



End file.
